Death, CR 373
'DEATH' First One (Divine Rank 48) Age: At least 800 billion years. Aliases: The Grim Reaper Alignment: Neutral Allies (Death): None Allies (Death's Avatar): Death gods, Princes of Elemental Evil Enemies (Death): Life (imprisoned) Enemies (Death's Avatar): Life gods, Life's Avatar, Princes of Elemental Good Home Plane: Mortis Domus (Negative Energy Plane) Nemesis: Life (Death), Life's Avatar (Death's Avatar) Pantheon: None Portfolios: Double Death (Death and Death's Avatar) Quintessence: 720,000,000,000 (normally 800,000,000,000; 10% expended to create avatar) Relatives: None 'LEGEND' Death is the reason that all life eventually ends. Not just a force, it is a natural and intrinsic part of existence, and has always been part of the cosmos. However, Death, along with all of the other cosmic beings, was imprisoned when the First Choir of Angels decided to seal away all beings stronger than greater deities. They were willing to make an exception for Death's avatar (and Life's avatar), despite it being stronger than the gods, to make sure that the fundamental forces of life and death remained unchanged. 'PERSONALITY' Utterly emotionless, Death cares for nothing except snuffing out life. Death's cold and clinical nature is beyond legendary; nothing has ever caused it to exhibit the slightest hint of emotion. 'GOALS (DEATH)' While the angels felt that sealing away all creatures stronger than gods was the answer to ending the first cosmic war, Death disagreed. In its opinion, simply slaying everything beyond the gods was the more perfect solution. Now trapped away, Death's only goal is to free itself so that it may go and slaughter every sidereal (and similarly powerful creature) in existence. 'RELATIONSHIPS (DEATH)' Life: Death's greatest enemy is Life, its natural counterpart. Death restraints its desire to kill Life itself, however, for then there'd likely be no more living creatures for it to kill. This is not a feeling Life reciprocates. 'GOALS (DEATH'S AVATAR)' Very few beings know that Death's avatar is not Death itself. Death's avatar focuses on making sure that death is well-represented among the various pantheons and across many worlds. It also has a vested interest in making sure that undeath is well-represented across the cosmos. * Freeing Death would require a sacrifice of 8,000,000,000,000 quintessence. 'RELATIONSHIPS (DEATH'S AVATAR)' Death Gods: Death's avatar maintains an open dialogue with all death gods and similar cosmic entities (e.g. any creature that have the Death portfolio). Life Gods: Death's avatar works against the various deities of life indirectly by way of helping out gods of death and undeath. However, these machinations are somewhat known to the various life gods, who detest Death for it, though they make no move against Death directly. Life's Avatar: Death's principle foe, Life's avatar tries to stymie Death at every turn. This is usually indirect, by way of aiding the various deities beholden to Life, leaving Life and Death locked in an eternal cold war. Princes of Elemental Evil: The various Princes of Elemental Evil have a vested interest in Death, as it has indirect authority over the various Negative Quasi-Elemental Planes. Most have minor pacts of non-aggression worked out so that their elemental followers and Death's servitors do not come into conflict. Only Cryonax, the Elemental Prince of Evil Ice, ignores Death utterly. Princes of Elemental Good: Like the various life gods, the Princes of Elemental Good find themselves opposing Death purely as a reaction to their de facto alliance with Life. Almost nothing ever comes of this, however, as Death ignores the struggles of the various elementals unless they come to close to its own holdings on the Negative Quasi-Elemental Planes. 'DEATH OF DEATH' It is inconceivable that Death itself could die. Being a transmortal entity, even if destroyed, Death would reform immediately. If, however, Death were to be permanently destroyed, then all of existence would be altered. The Negative Energy Plane would slowly dissipate over the course of 320 days, with the Negative Quasi-Elemental Planes crumbling to nothing a full 160 days after that. This would have massive repercussions throughout the cosmos. All undead beings would lose 1 hp per day once Death was destroyed, with this damage being permanent (unable to be restored by any means, save for a limited wish restoring 1 hp, or a wish restoring 1 hp per caster level). Those who managed to continue existing after the Negative Energy Plane was gone would need to make a Fortitude save (DC 368) each day or be immediately destroyed, in addition to now permanently losing 1 hp per hour. Living creatures, likewise, would gain a further death threshold of 1 hp below -10 per day after Death was destroyed (e.g. seven days after Death was destroyed, a living creature would only die when brought down to -17 hit points, etc). Once the Negative Energy Plane was completely gone, no living creature would ever die, no matter how far down their hit points dropped (similar conditions, such as having an ability score reduced to 0, would likewise just render a creature unconscious; not kill them). It is likely that the forces of Existence would not allow this situation to stand, however. If Death's avatar still exists, it will likely find itself aided by various agents throughout the planes, hoping to grant it enough power to ascend to First One status and take the place of its previous incarnation. However, both Death's avatar and its helpers would likely have to contend with whatever was powerful enough to permanently destroy Death in the first place. 'ADVENTURE IDEAS' High Epic: A powerful planar thief has stolen The Scythe of Death, and framed the PCs for the crime! Now, the heroes must fend off attacks from Death's various allies and servitors, while attempting to track down the real thief and clear their names. Low Cosmic: A death god from the PCs home world approaches them, asking for a favor. It promises that if they can help it slay Life's avatar - thereby hopefully gaining it great favor from Death - it will guarantee that they never lie. Should the PCs help with such an upset to the cosmic balance, however? And can the death god be trusted? Mid-Cosmic: The sundering of a nearby time lord has released enough power to free Life and Death from their bonds! The two immediately do battle, and Death slays Life itself. Now, the PCs must track down the artifact known as Vitalizer to help Life's Avatar, which has gone into hiding, ascend before all life in the multiverse dies. Stat Block Death CR 373 N Gargantuan Undead (Augmented Outsider, Extraplanar) Init +147 (+99 Dex, +48 divine); Senses unlimited sight and hearing (into Ethereal Plane also); Listen +428, Spot +428 Aura divine aura (13,200 ft., DC 186) Languages all ----- AC Cannot be hit; 655, touch 510, flat-footed 457 (+140 Death’s Shroud, +99 Dex, -4 size, +145 natural, +70 deflection, +48 divine, +48 insight (Unknowing Body), +99 dodge (Dodge, Supreme Dodge, and Uncanny Dodge); greater scion of death (+96 competence to AC against living creatures) hp 435,200 (320 HD); fast healing 150; DR 120/-- Immune first one immunities, undead immunities Resist cold 320; SR 378 (spells that don’t get through are reflected back at the caster) Fort +350, Ref +379, Will +337 Weakness double damage from positive energy effects and spells ----- Spd superluminal (5,621,108,587 ft.; 1,124,221,717 squares); normally 400 ft. (80 squares), fly 400 ft. (perfect) Melee The Scythe of the Reaper; always hits except on a natural 1 (+540 to hit (+636 against living creatures); touch attack only when using a scythe) (13,520 plus 24 plus 150 (300 against living creatures) negative energy plus 960 against living creatures/9-20/x10 plus Fort save (DC 219) or be destroyed) Ranged +463 Space 20 ft.; Reach infinite Base Atk +320; Grp +454 Atk Options Uncanny Negative Energy Mastery, Uncanny Whirlwind Attack Special Atks Redivivus, Uncanny Negative Energy Mastery Combat Gear The Final Cut Spell-Like Abilities (CL 368th, +374 on checks to penetrate spell resistance) At will – animate dead, cause fear (DC 177), create greater undead, create undead, death knell (DC 178), death ward (DC 180), destruction (DC 183), slay living (DC 181), wail of the banshee (DC 185) (Death may use one of these spell-like abilities as a swift action each round). ----- Abilities Str 154, Dex 208, Con --, Int 124, Wis 124, Cha 151 SQ cosmic abilities, divine abilities, double death portfolio qualities, first one qualities, transcendental abilities, undead traits Feats Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Generous Spell, Great Cleave, Greater Spell Penetration, Greater Weapon Focus (scythe), Greater Weapon Specialization (scythe), Heighten Spell, Immediate Spell, Improved Sunder, Irresistible Spell, Maximize Spell, Mobility, Power Attack, Quick Draw, Quicken Spell, Run, Silent Spell, Spell Penetration, Spring Attack, Still Spell, Track, Transdimensional Spell, Unholy Fortitude, Unholy Toughness, Weapon Focus (scythe), Weapon Specialization (scythe), Whirlwind Attack, Widen Spell Epic Feats Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x77), Cats Fall, Combat Mastery, Dexterous Will, Dexterous Fortitude, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Weapon Focus (scythe), Epic Weapon Specialization (scythe), Ether Goer, Etheric Vision, Fast Healing (x50), Greater Critical Multiplier (scythe), Legendary Tracker, Light Eradication, Metamagic Freedom, Penetrate Damage Reduction (adamantine), Penetrate Damage Reduction (cold iron), Penetrate Damage Reduction (silver), Plastic Soul, Polyglot, Pre-Emptive Strike, Sixth Sense, Skywalker, Spectral Strike, Spell Opportunity, Subtle Body, Superior Sunder, Supreme Dodge, Tenacious Body, Uncanny Power Attack Skills Appraise +460, Autohypnosis +460, Balance +502, Bluff +441, Climb +443 (+475 involving climbing ropes), Concentration +441, Craft (all) +428, Decipher Script +428, Diplomacy +505, Disable Device +428, Disguise +441 (+473 to act in character), Escape Artist +470 (+502 involving ropes), Forgery +428, Gather Information +473, Handle Animal +441, Heal +428, Hide +458, Intimidate +473, Jump +475, Knowledge (arcana) +428, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +428, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +428, Knowledge (geography) +428, Knowledge (history) +428, Knowledge (local) +428, Knowledge (nature) +460, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +428, Knowledge (psionics) +460, Knowledge (religion) +428, Knowledge (the planes) +428, Listen +428, Move Silently +470, Open Lock +470, Perform (all) +441, Profession (all) +428, Psicraft +460 (+492 to address power stones), Ride +502, Search +428 (+460 involving secret doors and similar compartments), Sense Motive +428, Sleight of Hand +502, Spellcraft +460 (+492 to decipher spells on scrolls), Spot +428, Survival +428 (+460 when underground, to keep from getting lost or to avoid natural hazards, in aboveground natural environments, when on other planes, or when following tracks), Swim +443, Tumble +502, Use Magic Device +441 (+505 involving scrolls), Use Psionic Device +441 (+473 to address power stones), Use Rope +470 (+502 involving bindings) Possessions The Scythe of the Reaper and Death’s Shroud Effective Character Level 560 ----- First One Traits: * Alter Reality (Su): First ones are part of the fabric of reality. Once per round as a free action Death can duplicate any spell of a level equal to 86. This ability can also duplicate any epic spells of a DC equal to 480 or less. * Cosmic Consciousness (Ex):'' Death's senses extend to the borders of the plane (or planar layer) it currently inhabits (it can also see into the Ethereal Plane, thanks to its Etheric Vision feat). * Cosmic Firmament (Ex): Death is treated as if always within its godly realm, regardless of where it manifests. * Dimensional Mastery (Transmortality) (Su): Death cannot be permanently destroyed, even by beings of a higher divine rank. * Divine Aura (Su): Every creature within 13,200 ft. of Death is within its divine aura. As a free action each round, Death may choose its aura to have one of the following effects (DC 186) (the daze, heroism, greater heroism, and superior heroism abilities are overwritten by other abilities, and so are not listed here): :Death: Those within Death's aura must make a Fortitude save or die. Death can only slay up to a total of 3,200 hit points per round (although it can choose which targets suffer first). :Fear: Those within Death's aura must make a Will save or be shaken and suffer a -2 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. :Insanity: Those within Death's aura must make a Will save or become permanently insane. :Pain: Those within Death's aura must make a Fortitude save or suffer wracking pains that impose a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks and ability checks. These effects last for 1 hour after the creature leaves Death's divine aura. :Perfect Heroism: Allies within Death's aura gain a +8 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves and skill checks. Are immune to fear and gain 60 temporary hit points. :Sleep: Those within Death's aura must make a Will save or go to sleep, as the spell. :Stunning: Those within Death's aura must make a Will save or be unable to act, other than defend themselves for 1d6 rounds. :Weakness: Those within Death's the immortal’s aura must make a Fortitude save or suffer 3d6 points of Strength damage. * Grant Spells (Su): Death can grant spells of any level (the recipient must still be of sufficient power to cast the spell). * Immortality (Ex): Death does not age and does not require air, food, drink, or sleep. * Immunities (Ex): Death is unaffected by natural or magical effects (e.g. lava, fireballs, etc). Death can still be affected by artifacts, divine (or higher) abilities, epic magic items, and epic spells. Double Death Portfolio Abilities: * Greater Scion of Death (Ex): Death gains a +96 competence bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and armor class against living creatures. * Improved Negative Energy Absorption (Ex): Death heals 5 hp/level from necromantic attacks against it. It may (as a free action when it gains these hit points) distribute hit points gained to allies within 13,200 ft. of it, in any amount it wishes. * Lord of Death (Su): Any undead with a lower divine rank within Death's divine aura or godly realm are automatically dominated (as the spell). There is no limit to the number of undead Death can dominate this way. * Necromantic Immunity (Ex): Death is immune to necromantic attacks and spells. * Pariah of Life (Ex): Any spell or effect that would bring someone back to life (e.g. resurrection, reincarnation, etc.) do not function within Death's godly realm. * Perfect Embodiment of Death (Ex): Death's necromantic attacks (e.g. Uncanny Negative Energy Mastery, necromantic spells, etc.) can affect any creature, regardless of immunities. * Perfect Summoning (Undead): Undead that Death creates/summons have triple normal Hit Dice. * Rectify (Su): Those that Death kills are treated as though they never existed to begin with, retconning them out of existence. * Redivivus (Su): Once per day per character, Death may ''summon someone's greatest enemy for 320 rounds as a standard action. * Uncanny Negative Energy Mastery (Su): Death is able to use any of the following negative energy effects (calculated as though it had twice as many Hit Dice). These effects damage constructs and other creatures normally immune to negative energy (due to Death's Perfect Embodiment of Death power), but heal undead creatures (or other creatures that are healed by negative energy) 5 hp per negative level. Death may use multiple powers at once, but the number of negative levels dealt is divided by the number of powers used (e.g. if Death uses Negative Energy Beam and Negative Energy Strike in the same round, Negative Energy beam would deal 212 negative levels, and each Negative Energy Strike would deal 53 negative levels). :Beam (Ray): As a standard action, Death can fire a beam of negative energy from its eyes, as a ranged touch attack up to 26,000 ft. away., that deals 424 negative energy levels (no save). :Blast (Wave): As a standard action, Death can (from itself, or from any point it has line of effect to within 26,000 ft.) create an explosion of negative energy that deals 212 negative levels to everyone within a 1,625 ft. radius. Those affected may make a Reflex save (DC 186) for half damage. :Blood: As a standard action, Death can make it so those who strike and injure it are hit by negative energy "splash-back" that inflicts 106 negative levels. Anyone so affected may make a Reflex save (DC 186) to avoid the negative levels. :Breath: As a standard action once every 1d4 rounds, Death can use a negative energy breath weapon (either in a cone out to 1,625 ft., or in a line out to 6,500 ft.) that deals 424 negative levels. Anyone so affected may make a Reflex save (DC 186) for half damage. :Hand: As a standard action, Death may make a touch attack that deals 636 negative levels (no save). :Immolation (self-destruction): If reduced to 0 hit points (or as a standard action) Death explodes, dealing 636 negative levels to everyone within a 13,200 ft. radius. Affected creatures may make a Reflex save (DC 186) for half damage. :Storm (aura): As a standard action, Death can surround itself with a "storm" of negative energy in a 13,200 ft. radius. Everyone within the storm takes 106 negative levels every round, though affected creatures may make a Reflex save (DC 186) each round for half damage. :Strike: As a free action, Death can make all of its melee attacks (whether with manufactured or natural weapons) deal 106 negative levels on a successful hit (no save); this does not stack with any negative weapons dealt by a weapon's special abilities. :Wrath (gaze): As a standard action, Death may grant itself a negative energy gaze attack, which lasts until it takes a free action to end it. Everyone within 1,625 ft. must make a Will save each round (DC 186) or take 212 negative levels. While this power is in use, Death may also take a standard action to use its gaze attack against one opponent, forcing that opponent to make another saving throw against this power. All the standard rules for gaze effects apply to this attack. * Undead Messiah (Su): Undead creatures of a lower divine rank cannot directly or indirectly harm Death (no save). Divine Abilities: * Create Greater Spawn (Su): Any mortals that Death slays become an undead creature. Death may choose the type of undead, but it cannot have more than double the Hit Dice of the slain creature, nor can it have a Challenge Rating of over 106. * Greater Aura (Su): Death's divine aura gains the sleep, pain, and greater heroism effects (see Divine Aura). * House of Death (Ex): Petitioners in Death's realm become a type of undead with a CR equal to 2/3 their ECL. * Moderate Eradication (Ex): Death has a 50% chance of scoring a critical hit against creatures normally immune to critical hits (this is superseded by Heavy Eradication). * Nescient (Ex): Death does not need to meet the prerequisites for the feats it has. * Perfect Aura (Su): Death's divine aura gains the insanity, death, and perfect heroism effects (see Divine Aura). * Perfect Weapon Specialization (scythe) (Ex): Death always deals maximum damage when wielding a scythe (this also applies to extra damage dice gained from/with the weapon). * Postcognition (Su): Death may see a being's entire past if the being fails a Will save (DC 323); it may make further checks against a being that successfully saves, but the being gains a +10 cumulate bonus per successful save on subsequent attempts. * Precognition (Su): Death may see a being's plots and goals if the being fails fails a Will save (DC 323); it may make further checks against a being that successfully saves, but the being gains a +10 cumulate bonus per successful save on subsequent attempts. * Superior Aura (Su): Death's divine aura gains the stunning, weakness, and superior heroism effects (see Divine Aura). * Superior Critical (Ex): Death's critical threat range for all attacks is quadrupled (this stacks with the opening special ability). * Sure-Footed (Ex): Death cannot be tripped, except by beings of a higher divine rank. * Sure-Handed (Ex): Death cannot be disarmed, except by beings of a higher divine rank. * Telelocation (Ex): Death automatically knows the location of any creature it is hunting. * Threatening Critical (Ex): All critical threats that Death makes are automatically confirmed as critical hits. * True Seeing (Su): Death is always considered to be under the effects of true seeing. * Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Death uses its Dexterity modifier as its dodge bonus to Armor Class (already favtored into above statistics). * Uncanny Weapon Focus (Ex): Death's Base Attack Bonus is equal to its Hit Dice (normally, Death's BAB equals its HD anyway, but this ability is a prerequisite for Unearthly Weapon Focus). * Uncanny Weapon Specialization (Ex): Every weapon Death wields inflicts damage as though it were made of pure orichalcum with a 0.0004% lining of neutronium. * Uncanny Whirlwind Attack (Ex): As a full attack action, Death may make a full attack against every creature it threatens. * Unknowing Body (Ex): Death has a +48 insight bonus to its Armor Class (already factored into above statistics). * Unknowing Spirit (Ex): Death adds a +48 insight bonus to the save DCs of all its abilities (already factored into above statistics). * X-Ray Vision (Ex): Death can see through solid objects. Each round of concentration lets it see through 1 inch of metal, 1 foot of stone, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. Dense materials such as lead, gold, adamantine, orichalcum, neutronium, etc. cannot be seen through. Cosmic Abilities: * Abrogate: (Su): A single opponent inside of Death's divine aura has its greatest ability negated. This can be a particular power, an artifact it possesses, or merely its highest ability score (which is reduced to 10 by this ability). * Divine Nescience (Ex): Death does not need to meet the prerequisites for the divine ability it has. * Dominance (Su): Opponents with 106 Hit Dice or less automatically fail their saving throws against Death (this includes saving throws from The Scythe of Death). * Heavy Eradication (Ex): Death can score critical hits even against opponents that are normally immune to critical hits. * Legendary Dexterity (Ex): Death's Dexterity score is doubles (already factored into above statistics). * Psychometry (Ex): Death can perfectly gauge the powers and abilities of those it can see (allowing the player running death to see their game statistics). * Unearthly Weapon Focus (Ex): Death only needs to make touch attacks to hit an opponent. * Unearthly Weapon Specialization (Ex): The base damage for Death's attacks is multiplied by its critical hit modifier. On a critical hit, the damage is again multiplied by the critical hit multiplier, for full vallue (e.g. a double-double is a quadruple, not a triple). Transcendental Abilities: * Perfect Defense (Ex): Attack rolls made against Death always fail. This can be overcome by the Ultimate Weapon Focus transcendental ability, or by the Oblique Strike cosmic ability (or a weapon using the echoing special ability). * Transversal (Ex): Death's reach is equal to its sight (see Cosmic Consciousness). This stacks with all Cleave and Whirlwind Attack feats and powers. Undead Traits: Death is immune to ability damage to its physical ability scores (Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity), ability drain, critical hits, death effects, death from massive damage, disease, effects that require a Fortitude save (unless it affects objects or is harmless), energy drain, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects), nonlethal damage, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, or stunning. Death is healed by negative energy and harmed by positive energy, and is destroyed at 0 hit points (though Transmortality applies then). 'THE SCYTHE OF DEATH (MAJOR ARTIFACT)' Description: This scythe's staff seems to be made of a long, twisted branch (actually colorized orichalcum). The blade is made of pure orichalcum, with an inlay of 0.0004% neutronium, and decorated with runes that spell out "Death" in every language. The Scythe of Death resizes to the appropriate size for each wielder (doing a base 60d10 damage for Gargantuan wielders, and 20d10 damage for Medium wielders), and requires a minimum Strength of 145 to wield. Powers: The Scythe of Death is a +100 unerring, echoing, opening, ghost touch, lesser dark nexus scythe of everdread. It overcomes the first 100 points of hardness that an object has. The base DC for the everdread ability is DC 123; Death adds its divine bonus to the DC, and the bonus from Unknowing Spirit ability. The Scythe of Death bestows one hundred negative levels on any living creatures attempting to wield it. The negative levels remains as long as the Scythe is in hand and disappears when the Scythe is no longer wielded. This negative levels never results in actual level loss, but they cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the Scythe is wielded. 'DEATH'S SHROUD (MAJOR ARTIFACT)' Description: This ragged-looking shroud is pure black, reflecting no light whatsoever. It always feels uncomfortably cold to the touch, and seems to always have a fine coat of grave dust on it. It resizes to fit each wearer. Powers: The Shroud grants a +140 bonus to AC; this bonus is typeless, and applies to touch and flat-footed AC as well. It also grants a +140 typeless bonus to saves. Further, any creature wearing it may move at superluminal speed. Death's Shroud bestows one hundred negative levels on any living creatures attempting to wear it. The negative levels remains as long as the Shroud is worn and disappears when the Shroud is removed. This negative levels never results in actual level loss, but they cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the Shroud is worn. 'NEW EPIC WEAPON SPECIAL ABILITIES' Everdread: A weapon with this ability functions as a dread weapon against all creature types. Overwhelming conjuration; CL 75th; Craft Epic Arms & Armor, summon monster IX; Price +25 bonus. Lesser Dark Nexus: Thus weapon is a minor gateway to the Negative Energy Plane. It deal an additional 25d6 negative energy damage to any creature struck by one of their blows, even if the creature is normally unharmed by negative energy (e.g. constructs, undead, etc). Creatures normally vulnerable to negative energy (e.g. living creatures, deathless, etc.) suffer double this amount of damage. Overwhelming conuration and universal; CL 54th; Craft Epic Arms & Armor, gate, wish; Price +18 bonus. Alzrius Category:Cosmic Category:CR 373 Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Non-WotC Rulebooks Category:Undead